


Your K-Pop advent calender

by The_cake_lair



Category: ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_cake_lair/pseuds/The_cake_lair
Summary: A little project to give me (and you, obviously) some joy for the holiday season. We kind of need that right now.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 29
Kudos: 97





	1. December 1st

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody who decided to read this! First of all thank you for reading my story. I know it‘s kind of late to start this but I only decided to upload this today. Anyway, English isn‘t my first language so feel free to point out if I made mistakes but please be nice about it ☺️

_Prompt: „Oh look we’re standing under a misteltoe!“_

_Pairing: Minsung_

„It’s not even snowing! We’re drowning in work, the dorm is ice cold, the weather is gross! How are we supposed to get into a christmas-y mood for our vlives like this?“ Minho frowned up at the grey clouds covering the sky over Seoul. A raindrop landed in his hair and dripped down, rolling from his neck into his shirt and down his spine. He shivered and tugged his hood over his head. Next to him Jisung chuckled. „Oh come on Hyung! It’s not that bad!“

Of course it wasn’t that bad for Jisung. He loved Christmas in an almost obsessive way. Him and Felix had been positively vibrating with anticipation since mid-October. All of this surpressed joy had just exploded about a week ago and ever since the September twins had been trying to infest everybody they met with their Christmas spirit.it had worked with Hyunjin and Jeongin so far, Seungmin would probably be next.

It wasn’t even that Minho didn’t want to be in a festive mood, he just hadn’t found the energy for it yet. He felt tired and absolutely not like being joyful. Why he didn’t know either. So he just snorted at Jisung’s words before he kicked a small stone into a puddle.

„You know what I think?“ the younger asked after a while. Minho just shrugged. He really wasn’t in the mood for some sort of guessing game. „I think that there’s something on your mind and it’s keeping you from being happy. You didn’t have a problem with our schedules last year and the weather wasn’t better then either. So what’s wrong?“ „Nothing’s wrong I’m just not feeling it yet! And I shouldn’t have to!“ Jisung swallowed at that and Minho knew that he had been too harsh on the younger, but it was just because he had hit a bit too close to home for comfort. There was a lot that was wrong this year but Minho didn’t want to talk about it, especially not with Jisung.

Their wet steps echoed in the empty hallway and the whole way up the stairs. The smell of gingerbread hit their noses long before they arrived at the dorm. Minho wrinkled his nose. „Oh come on Hyung! Not even Lix’s gingerbread? Really? You love Lix’s gingerbread!“ The older huffed and threw his coat somewhere, his scarf following soon. He was running a hand through his hair when he noticed Han still standing around in his jacket, staring up at the ceiling with wide and surprisingly excited eyes. „What?“ Minho frowned when the younger blushed and averted his eyes. „It seems like Inni and Minni decided to do some decorating.“ Jisung pointed upwards shily. „Look! We’re standing under a mistletoe!“

For a moment Minho just looked at the offensive plant dangling from the ceiling. Then, as if he had only just realized what exactly this meant, his cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. „I’m gonna kill them. All of them! How dare they-“

Their was the warm press of a pair of lips against his, soft and sure, cutting not only his sentence but also his thoughts short. Minho froze, his mind short-circuiting as it tried to wrap around the fact that Jisung was kissing him. He was really kissing him! Jisung pulled back, pressing another short peck against the older’s lips. „Now that I’ve taken your mind off it, can you get into festive mood?“ Minho took a second to shake off the slight daze he was in. Then he shrugged. „I don’t know. Let me try again.“ All I want for Christmas is you was blasting from Felix’s cheap bluetooth speakers, Changbin and Seungmin were singing alog even louder. The entire dorm smelled like Christmas cookies. Minho closed his eyes and listened to Jisung’s giggle, the sound muffled by his lips.


	2. December 2nd

_Prompt: Person A still believes in Santa. Person B signs all their gifts with „from Santa“ to keep the magic alive_

_Pairing: Chensung_

If there was anything Chenle had not expected to be doing the night before Christmas it was secretly changing the tags on all of Jisung’s presents. Sweet innocent little Jisung who still believed in Santa. How on earth an almost nineteen year old boy still believed in Santa was a mystery to the Chinese but it was Jisung and if any eighteen year old could still believe in Santa it was him. Which was why he wass changing the tags on all the presents, writing „From Santa“ on them instead of whoever had actually gifted them to the younger. He was going to make sure Jisung could keep his Christmas magic for as long as humanly possible, even if he had to bribe all his Hyungs and buy the North Pole. He’d even go as far as to build a house there and employ a someone to play Santa. If Jisung wanted to meet Santa then that’s what he would do.

He was calculating the cost of that in his head while gathering the pile of presents, carrying them back to the little Christmas tree they had placed on the coffee table, the presents lay in piles around it. Carefully he sat Jisung’s pile down again, looking at it once again in satisfaction before he went to bed.

He was shaken awake after what felt like only five minutes of sleep. His half closed, sleepy eyes tried to focus on Jisung’s brightly gleaming ones and an involutary smile crept onto his face. „Good morning Jisungie.“ „Morning Lele! Come on! Let’s see if Santa was here!“ a yawn pushed past Chenle’s lips but the joy on Jisung’s face was definitely worth the lack of sleep. He let himself be dragged from one room to the other, watching Jisung wake up their Hyungs one by one. He only had to step in once, covering Renjun’s mouth when he began to mutter something about Santa not being real and someone really needing to tell the Maknae about it. Jisung had been too busy talking to a softly smiling Jaemin to notice though. Discretely Chenle shook his head bevore he removed his hand. Renjun rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything about it.

All of them positively melted when they watched Jisung bounce over to his presents with thinly veiled excitement. They sat down and began unwrapping their own gifts, eyes occasionally drifting over to their youngest as he looked at everything he had gotten contently, completely unaware of the little Christmas-rescue-mission his best friend had started the night before. Chenle was about to mentally pat himself on the back when Jisung’s expression changed from joyous to confused in the matter of a second as he held up a small box wrapped in silver paper. „You got me something?“ he asked, looking at his best friend. Chenle could feel the blood drain from his face as he realized that in his only half serious musings about buying the North Pole he had forgotten to change the tag on his own present to Jisung. Now the damage was done and he had no idea how to fix this. All their Hyungs were subtly watching them now, acting as if they were still busy with their present while Chenle was feverishly trying to find something to say.

Then Jisung smiled shily. „You really didn’t need to. I got more than enough from Santa. And I don’t have anything for you!“ A small, relieved breath was releazed by all of them as their olivious Maknae remained blissfully unaware of the truth. „It’s okay Sungie, I wanted to give it to you.“ Chenle tried to reassure the younger. Jisung frowned before he leaned over the pile of colorful wrapping paper seperating them to press his lips to Chenle’s cheek in the briefest of pecks. Stunned the Chinese boy watched him go back to unwrapping, one of his hands coming up to touch the skin where Jisung’s lips had been just a moment before. A ball of crumpled wrapping paper hitting his head drew his attention away from the youngest and to Donghyuck and Renjun instead. „You’re blushing!“ Donghyuck mouthed at him and dramatically fanned his face while Renjun made kissy faces next to him. Chenle did not hesitate to throw the paper ball back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	3. December 3rd

_Prompt: „My fingertips have gone numb!“_

_Pairing: Soonhoon, College!au_

It was that time of winter when the air was cold enough to turn the slight drizzle falling from the sky into tiny specks of white snow dancing through the air, yet the ground was still to warm for it to stay, leaving the earth muddy and small, barely noticable puddles on the pavement. Jihoon rubbed his hands together, smiling softly into the huge black scarf he had wrapped around his neck and, by deefault, the lower half of his face. The weather was putting him in a good mood, good enough to meet up with his roommate for some hot chocolate at the stall that had been put up on campus a few days ago. Usually he’d avoid it like the plague since the older students running it thought playing Last Christmas every fifteen minutes was a good idea, which he as a music major simply could not support. But this was the first snow of the year and it always left him with a warm, content feeling in his chest. Hence why he had suggested meeting Soonyoung after being holed up in his studio for the last few days.

Taking a deep breath he inhaled the icy air, the smell of roasted chestnuts and hot chocolate. The cold filled his lungs and Jihoon breathed out again, enjoying the sight chill the sensation left him with. He turned another corner and briefly considered just turning around again, but not even the huge crowd of students could dampen his mood today. His eyes scanned the area for Soonyoung, whom he found in the middle of what looked like a sea of coats and warm hats. Carefully he pushed through the crowd, frowning at his friend when he saw him just a few steps away. Soonyoung was wearing his favorite leather jacket, which, admittedly, was perfect for the late fall days but definitely not warm enough for a winter day like this one, and a black beanie tugged over his freshly dyed blonde hair.

„Holy shit Soon! Aren’t you cold?“ The blonde shook his head at, blowing onto his suspiciously red fingers. „N-no.“ He pressed through chattering teeth, forcing an almost too bright smile in response to Jihoon’s raised eyebrow. When the shorter only raised said eyebrow higher he huffed and finally dropped the act. „ _Fine!_ I wasn’t expecting a text from you and the only class I head was in the building right next to our dorm. I wanted to grab a warmer jacket but the professor was talking for God knows how long and I would’ve been late if I had gone up to our room so i didn’t and just sprinted here. And then _you’re_ late!“

Jihoon chuckled at the pout on Soonyoung’s lips, which had turned a dark shade of pink from the cold, matching his nose and cheeks. „That’s not funny!“ The blonde whined and rubbed his hands together to create some kind of warmth. „My fingertips have gone numb!“ The shorter rolled his eyes. Leave it to his best friend to take a spontanous meet up for hot chocolate after class seriously enough to freeze to death. Jihoon took off his gloves and wrapped his much shorter and much warmer fingers around Soonyoung’s much longer and much colder ones. „Don’t you dare get pneumonia. I don’t have time to play nurse for you.“ His thumb was rubbing circles into the back of the older’s hand, trying get the blood circulating again. Jihoon chanced a glance up at the blonde and had to bite back a smile at his stunned expression and cheeks which had darkened significantly, and this time it wasn’t because of the cold. For a moment the shorter forgot all about the people around them and the tacky Christmas musing blaring from the cracking speakers. He oly focused on Soonyoung’s fingers slowly warming up between his.

A cough next to them caught his attention and he turned to look at the girl standing in the booth, looking at them expectantly. Her eyes flitted to their still joined hands. „Two hot chocolates?“ she asked, sounding so unbelievably bored that Jihoon felt sorry for her. „Yes please.“ He answered for both of them. He only let go of Soonyoung’s hands to hand the girl a few coins and grab the paper cups, handing one of them to his friend. „Come on Soonie. Let’s get you back home where it’s warm.“ He pulled Soonyoung back the way they had come from, not bothering to reply to the half hearted „Merry Christmas“ the girl wished them as a goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


	4. December 4th

_Prompt: Person A tries to catch snowflakes with their tongue, person B just watches them._

_Pairing: Jeongchan_

The cold had started seeping through his coat and into his bones long ago, yet Jeongin couldn’t bring himself to tell his Hyung to hurry. Not when the older looked so joyful, spinning in circles underneath the garish white light of the streetlamps. His mouth was opened in the happiest smile the younger had seen on his face in a long, long time as they trudged through the fresh snow back to their dorm. Jeongin was carrying both bags with the groceries they had forgotten to buy and had frantically gotte from the way too expensive 24 hour convenience store two blocks away because it was the night before Christmas and no store would be opened for the next two days, not even the old, run down shop they had left just a few minutes ago. He didn’t mind any of those things.

Grinning from ear to ear he watched his leader, his Hyung, jump around and try to catch snowflakes with his mouth. „Hyung you look like an actual kangaroo.“ He joked when Chan had jumped from the side of a parked car and almost crashed into the wall of the building they were walking past. „And you sound like a fourty year old Innie.“ The Australian rolled his eyes, bumping his shoulder against Jeongin’s as he returned to his original spot by the younger’s side. „Lighten up a bit.“ „I _am not_ acting like a forty year old!“ Feigning offence jeongin turned his face away and huffed before he turned back to the older with a pout. „But you left me to carry the heavy bags all on my own. How am I supposed to catch snowflakes like this?“

„Ah you’re right. That really is a problem.“ Grinning his stupidly bright, dimpled smile Chan took one of the two bags from the younger. „Now it’s fair whoever catches one first wins.“ Jeongin raised an eyebrow. „Wins what?“ „Wins whatever. Bragging rights, probably.“ Chan shrugged and skipped ahead.

Jeongin wasn’t even actively trying, instead he went back to watching his leader jumping around like an excited toddler. The snowfall was getting heavier by the second, the flakes turning from delicate little cristals dancing through the air to big, white chunks of frozen water, looking like a cherry blossom petals drifting through the dark night and getting caught in the older’s dark hair and in his lashes. Jeongin’s heart leaped in his chest as he took all of this in and he almost ran into a lamp post, that’s how distracted he was. „You know, the point of a competition is to actually _compete_ with each other.“ There was an amused glint in Chan’s eyes as he looked at the younger.

Jeongin was about to reply when his eyes landed on the little snowflake that had just drifted down to land right on the corner of his leader’s mouth. The beginning of a frown appeared on Chan’s face as he noticed the cold against his skin and he began to lift his free hand to wipe it away. „You’re right, Hyung.“ His words caught the older’s attention, momentarily distracting him from the snowflake on his face. „But I think I’ll catch one now.“

Carefully Jeongin leaned fotwardand pressed his lips to the spot where the snowflake was melting on Chan’s skin. He closed his eyes nervously, waiting for something, _anything_ to happen. Then cold fingers tangled with his shily, chapped lips increased the pressure against his. A warm breath caressed his cheek as he pulled away to look at his leader again. The street light was still the opposite of flattering, his cheeks and nose were flushed a bright red from the wind and the temperature and Jeongin knew he probably didn’t look any better. He still could have just stared at his Hyung yet again.

He moved in again, eyes only half opened. Their noses bumped against each other. „I win.“ He mumbled against Chan’s lips bevor eh apruptly stepped away and dashed down the sidewalk, his loud laughter echoing in the empty street. Chan spluttered something incoherrent. „Yah Yang Jeongin! Come back here you brat!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	5. December 5th

_Prompt: „Let’s do a secret Santa!“_

_Pairing: Woosang_

„You know what we should do?“ Wooyung questioned around a mouth full of noodles, earning a disapproving look from Seonghwa. He swallowed, unbothered by the pair of eyes currently trying to murder him. „We should do a secret Santa!“ Hongjoon paused with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. „Wooyoung Christmas is _tomorrow_ , we all already have gifts. Maybe next year, okay?“ He sounded like he was talking to a child and Wooyoung didn’t look much different with the way he was pouting. „Come on! Let’s do a secret Santa! Everybody can make something for someone else and it’ll be nice and… let’s just do it, okay?“ „Did you forget to buy presents again?“ Yunho asked and stuffed another bite of Bibimbap into his mouth. „That was one time and no, I didn’t!“ the younger screeched. Next to him Jongho not so discretly rubbed at his ear. „Then you have an ulterior motive.“ Yeosang concluded, finally having had enough of only listeening to the silly conversation. His friend smiled sheepishly. „Who cares?“ San asked, leaning back against the couch cussions with a bright smile. „I think it’s a nice idea. Gives us something to do for the rest of the day. I’m in.“ Next was their leader who nodded his consent. Yeosang had the sneaking suspicion that he already knew what he was going to do. „It sounds fun so sure, why not?“ Mingi agreed, which meant Yunho said yes as well. Seonghwa and Yeosang shared a look when Jongho shrugged and just flashed a thumbs up, being to occupied with his food to actually bother with a verbal reply. „Okay fine but nothing indecent!“ Seonghwa insisted. Hongjoon snorted. „Way to take all the fun out of it Hwa.“

While their oldest was busy whacking their laughig leader with a pillow Wooyoung grapped some paper and a pencil, where from exactly Yeosang didn’t know nor did he want to find out, ripped it into eight pieces and wrote their names on one each. „Alright!“ he declared as he pulled Mingi’s beanie off his head, ignoring the startled yelp and batting away the hand that tried to get it back. „Everybody pick someone.“ He tossed the slips of paper into the hat and held it out to Jongho who didn’t even look up from his ramen. Mingi was next, pouting at his beanie while rummaging through thrrough it. San and Yunho didn’t take too long choosing their papers, neither did Seonghwa. Wooyoung already wanted to move onto Hongjoong when their oldest stopped him with a hand on his arm. „Wait I got myself.“ He held the paper back out to Wooyoung. „No no leave it like this. He needs to practice his selfcare anyway.“ That set off the next very one sided pillow fight. Yeosang rolled his eyes and picked out one of the papers, reading Hongjoong’s name. He was rather pleased with this, Hongjoong was easy to make happy. He’d just write him a nice letter and the leader would be in tears before he was even finished reading it. Easy peasy. He wondered who had picked his name though.

There werea few seconds where they alleyed each other suspiciously before San got up and cleared his throat. „Well then. I’ll get to some Santa-ing.“Yunho groaned. „Please don’t start making up words. Please none of deserve the second hand embarrassement.“ As the two playfully argued Yeosang quietly slipped away, throwing the empty take out container away before he left for his room. Better to start on the letter now and go to bed early, Wooyung, Mingi and San would surely wake them up at an absolutely ungodly hour come Christmas morning. He spent a good ten minutes searching for the notebook he had last seen somewhere on his desk, then another half an hour trying to find the right playlist for writing heartfilled letter for his leader. His pen scratched against the empty page, word after word filled the paper.

He was almost done with what was slowly turning into an essay of kind words (he found he should maybe voice his thankfulness more often instead of hoping that the others would get it from the way he teaseed them and the occasional random hug) when The door opened. He smoothly turned the page, just before a pair of arms wrapped around his neck from behind. „Awww Yeosangie! I almost saw who you picked why did you have turn the page.“ He could hear the pout in Wooyoung’s voice an smiled slightly. „Why are you so intent on ruining your own idea? Why are you even here? Don’t you have to make a present?“ Yeosang turned to look at his friend who was smiling at him cheekily. „Nope. I’m all set.“ he chirped. Yeosang rolled his eyes. „Well I’m not. So get out, I want to finish this.“ He made a shooing motion and Wooyoung left again, not without a lot of whining. With the other gone he put the finishing touches on his letter and read through it again. Nodding to himself he folded it before he turned off the light and curled up in his bed. With the blanket wrapped around himself tightly he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Just like he had suspected he was dragged from his warm covers way too early the next morning, sleepily clutching the paper for their leader in his hand. Woo and San were excitedly chattering already while everybody else looked more like they had sleepwalked over into the living room rather than cosciously going there. Yeosang handed Hongjoong the letter and sunk down onto the couch, looking at the older as expectantly as he could at 6am. Hongjoong scanned the first few lines before he put the paper away, looking at Yeosang. „I’ll read it later or I’ll be useless for the next hour. Thank you.“ His smile was bright and genuine and yeosang mentally patted himself on the back. His eyes slipped closed again, maybe he could get another few minutes of sleep on the couch without anybody noticing.

A weight settled in his lap and familiar arms wrapped around his neck. „Yeosangie!“ Wooyoung sing-songed and the older cracked and eye open to look at him. „Yes?“ „Here’s our present!“ Wooyoung exclaimed. Yeosang was about to ask where exactly this present of his was when he noticed the huge red bow Woo had wrapped around his head. The laugh just burst out of him, the loud sound startling Yunho who had been dozing off on the floor. A warm feeling spread in his chest at the way his friend grinned cheekily. Geently he wrapped his arms around Wooyoung’s waist and pulled him coser, putting his chin on his shoulder. „Best present ever.“ He mumbled through giggles and momentarily tightened the hug. „I know.“ Wooyoung replied and gently bumped his head against Yeosang’s. „You only deserve the best.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	6. December 6th

_Prompt: Person A is too short to put the star on top of the tree so person B picks them up._

_Pairing: Sebaek_

The tree he had chosen was almost too tall for the small dorm living room it was standing in and Baekhyun knew that. He had known that before Chanyeol and Sehun had struggled to put it into it’s spot before the window, had known it before the same two had carried it up the stairs after they discovered that the tree would not, no matter how hard they tried, fir into the elavator, had known before Suho had scolded him for even buying it. To be honest, he had known the moment he saw the tree in question while walking past the fence it stood behind. He had also known that this was the tree he’d buy at that same exact moment, despite everything else.

To say he regretted it would be an understatement. Yes the tree was beautiful, but he just _couldn’t reach the top of it_. No matter how hard he tried, how far he stretched his arms, he didn’t manage to put the golden star he had gotten for just this occasion onto the highest bough. Baekhyun huffed and glared at the green branches which were sparkling in silver and gold after the two hours of hard work he had put into this. The only thing still missing was the star.

Staring up at the tree top he didn’t notice Sehun enter the room until he whistled. Baekhyun turned his neck so fast that he felt a sharp pain. He rubbed at the spot with one hand, the other holding onto the ornament securely. „That looks amazing Hyung!“ the younger complimented him, smiling slightly. Baekhyun pouted. „It would look more amazing if I could put the star on top.“ He whined. Then he had an idea, one that seemed pretty stupid, but an idea nonetheless. He eyed the younger until Sehun cleared his throat awkardly, shifting from one foot to the other in discomfort. „Can I help you with anything, Hyung?“ he finally asked and Baekhyun smiled brightly. „Yes you really could! Could you lift me up so I can finish decorating the tree?“

Sehun looked everything but sure the older’s plan but came over anyway. His hands gripped onto Baekhyun’s small waist tightly, holding him securely. The warmth from his palms seeped through the thin sweater the smaller was wearing. Baekhyun felt blood rush up to his cheeks at the feeling of the younger holding him against his chest like this. He cleared his throat andd gave a small nod, signalling Sehun to lift him. Not wanting the younger to do all the work he jumped slightly.

For a second it worked. Baekhyun was high enough to reach the top of the tree. Before he could smile in satisfaction though he felt like he was tilted backwards just slightly. Then a bit more. By the time he realized that they were falling down it was almost too late for either of them to react. They tumbled down onto the floor in a heap of flailing limbs, their surprised shouts and shrieks filling the living room. „Ooooow.“ Sehun groaned and rubbed the back of his head the best he could in his awkward position. „Well that worked out well.“ The two of them giggled. When Baekhyun tried to look up at the younger his head bumped into his chin. Their feet were brushing every time either of them shifted and one of Sehun’s arms was still wrapped around his middle. „You could try to sit on my shoulders next time?“ Sehun suggested and Baekhyun nodded. „Yeah. Let’s try again in a moment.“ he replied and let his head drop back against the taller’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


	7. December 7th

_Prompt: „Hey, it’s snowing!“_

_Pairing: Chanlix_

„Hey, it’s snowing!“ The spoon Felix had in his mouth clattered as it fell onto the floor as he gaped. He sprinted from the kitchen to the living room, his socked feet sliding over the floor. He skidded to a stop in front of window and stared outside at the white flakes falling from the sky, slowly covering the floor. „Oh my God.“ He breathed out. „I’ve never seen snow before.“Chris looked up from his phone at the younger Australian. „Really? Never? You’ve never been to Melbourne during winter? Or I don’t know… Jindabyne?“ The younger shook his head and Christopher pocketed his phone. „Come on. Grab your jacket and your scarf, we’re going for a walk.“

Felix’s eyes widened. „Really Hyung?“ he gasped. When the older nodded a bright smile bloomed on his face. „Thank you thank you thank you!“ Felix ran outside to grab his coat, pull on his boots and wrap his scarf around his neck simultanuosly. Chan chuckled at his struggle while he searched for his gloves. When they were all bundled up they Felix pulled Chan outside, their hands clutched together tightly. The cold air hit their faces and the younger squealed excitedly. Their breaths came out as white clouds as they strolled down the sidewalk. A few children were playing in the park across the street. They were making snow angels, building snowmen and Chan couldn’t help himself when he pulled felix towards them. „Chris what are you doing?“ Felix asked him, surprise evident on his face. „Giving you the full snow experience. Here!“ the older grabbed two hands full of snow and dropped them right over his friend’s head. The younger gasped. „Hyung!“ he screeched before he glared at him. „You’re gonna regret that!“

They were covered from head to toe with snow far faster than either of them had expected. They were too hurried with their playful fight to form proper snowballs and instead just kept vagualy aiming clouds of soft white ice crystals at each other. Their shrieks of laughter attracted the attention of the children who joined in excitedly. They pushed and pulled at the two teenagers‘ coats until they both toppled over and fell into the snow, a few of the little girls still attached to them, giggling.

Felix looked happier than Chan had seen him in months and he considered the afternoon a success already. The younger turned to look at him, wet strands of hair sticking to his forehead. For a moment they stared at each other, then Chan turned back to the sky. The children had moved away again since it was starting to get dark. „Come on Lixie. It’s getting late and we’re completely soaked.“ Felix nooded and slowly they walked back to their dorm, occasionally snickering when one of them slipped on some ice and almost fell. They could already see their building when Felix stopped. „Hey what’s wrong?“ Chris asked him, brows furrowed. „Nothing’s wrong.“ The younger assured him. He smiled, much more softly this time, and both of the older’s hands. „Thank you Hyung. I had a lot of fun today.“ His small hands squeezed Chan’s bigger ones the best he could. „Yeah me too.“ Chris smiled back, swingig their arms a little before he let go of one of Felix’s hands. „Let’s go inside.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading <3


	8. December 8th

_Prompt:“I am NOT wearing that!“_

_Pairing: Tenyang, Roommate!au_

Ten was look at the pile of bright green and red fabric on his bed with wide eyes. He could not believe it. His mouth was wide open, gaping at what had to be a joke. A really bad joke. „I am NOT wearing that!“ he finally exclaimed and turned to his roommate. YangYang was grinning at the older, holding onto his own costume for the party they would be attending later on. „Oh come on. You’ll look amazing. Nobody will be able to keep their eyes off you.“ With a glare set on his younger friend Ten picked up one of the items to shove it in his face. „This is a skirt. A SKIRT! When you said you’d get us costumes for tonight this was not what I had in mind!“ „As I said, you’ll look amazing.“ YangYang shrugged. „I’m gonna get changed. You don’t have to, of course, if you’re too scared.“

If looks could kill YangYang would’ve been ten thousand feet under. Ten had his jaw clenched as he stared at the closed bathroom door the younger had just diappeareed behind before eyeing the very feminine elf costume he was supposed to wear again. He _so_ wasn’t too scared to wear this, absolutely not! Huffing he untied his bathrobe and threw it down onto his blanket. He couldn’t believe he was doing this.

He was staring at himself in the mirror. The skirt was swishing around his legs with every movement and ten had to admit he felt pretty in the outfit. Not out loud of course. His fingers ran over the soft fabric to grip the hem and tug it down, only for it to slip back up again immediately. A sudden loud crash behind him made Ten whip around to look at his friend who was sitting on the floor with his eyes as wide as saucers. „Did you… hurt yourself?“ Ten asked slowly. Equally as slowly YangYang shook his head. He was staring at the olders bare legs as if they were some kind of miracle, cheeks flushing a dark cherry red that matched the red nose of his Rudolf costumes. Selfconsciously Ten pulled at his skirt again.

„You look um… I mean you… that- that looks great.“ The younger mumbled as he scrambled to get up again. His hands were feverishly dusting off his costume, his gaze flitting around the room to look at everything that wasn’t Ten. „Thanks.“ The older answered awkwardly. „Your costume is very cute.“ He added after a moment of silence. „Thank you.“ YangYang cleared his throat. „We should go.“

They walked down the sidewalk in silence. Ten shivered. He was wrapped in his warmest jacket but his legs were freezing. He was just thankful that Johnny’s apartment was only a few minutes away from theirs. „You okay?“ YangYang asked when his teeth chattered especially loudly. „Y-yeah just a b-b-bit cold.“ He tried to force a smile which came out more like a grimace. The German boy frowned. He hadn’t thought about the cold would affect his friend in his costume. „Here let’s swap.“ He said after a momentt and took of his long coat without hesitation. The chilly air hit his bare arms and he hurriedly held the jacket out to the older boy. Ten looked at him, baffled. „Can you please give me yours as you’ve noticed it’s freezing!“ YangYang stepped from one foot to the other as his friend unzipped his own, much shorter jacket. Wrapped up and warm all over both boys resumed their walking. „Thanks for the coat.“ Ten said after a while. „Ah it’s nothing. I’m the one responsible for your misery after all.“ „Still. Thank you.“ Grinning he pinched the younger’s cheek. „Next year I’ll pick the costumes.“ Yangyang paled significantly. „Oh no!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throughout the entire chapter my mind just kept repeating „And they were roommates!“ (I‘m so not proud of this) xD anyway thank you for reading <3


	9. December 9th

_Prompt: Person A forces person B to buy matching ugly Christmas sweaters, person B is not amused_

_Pairing: Jeongmin_

The mall was packed, the air hot and filled with the chatter of the countless people around them as Seungmin happily dragged Jeongin through the crowd in search of one certain store. The younger looked exasperated. He didn’t want to be here, especially not two weeks before Christmas when everybody was doing their present shopping and acting like they were having a great time and not completely stressed out because they still had to get three different dolls to satisfy their spoiled niece or something. But Seungmin had insisted they do this and no amount of begging could get Jeongin any mercy. Hence why he was letting himself be pulled along.

„Look there it is!“ Seungmin exclaimed and pointed at a pop up store he had recently seen an add for. It was specialised on Christmas clothings, more specifically ugly Christmas sweaters and he was determined to get matching ones for himself and Jeongin for the anual JYP Christmas party. Over the last few years it had become some kind of inofficial competition who could find the funniest sweater. At first it had only been the Got7 members (because who else would do something like that?) but Day6 and Chan had joined in just two years after everything had started, then came some of the Twice members and Jisung and Felix. Last year JYP himself had worn a disgustingly pink sweater with a somewhat inappropriate English Christmas phrase on it which all the English speakers had quietly snickered at. He also most definitely won that year.

Seungmin wasn’t actually planning on winning, he had some dignity left unlike a few of his friends, but joining in would be fun and forcing Innie to as well would make it even better. The younger’s despair was already putting him in a good mood as they walked betweent rows upon rows of brightly colored piles of fabric. „What do you think about this one?“ he asked after a while and held up a knitted, light blue sweater. Jeongin wrinkled his nose. „Ariel doesn’t seem very Christmas-y to me.“ Seungmin rolled his eyes but put the sweater back. Even if he didn’t like it, the younger was right. He looked around just to giggle and point at another sweater just a. Few steps away. „And that one?“ There was a picture of Donald Trump with Santa’s hat on it and beneath it the words „Make Christmas great again!“ were printed. „Oh yeah sure. Because we all want to have a political discussion with Mark-ssi and Jae-ssi when they’re drunk.“ Rolling his eyes Jeongin turned away to look through a pile which lay next to a large sign that read „Discount!“ in red letters. He had apparently resigned himself to his fate.

The older of the two had already turned away to continue his search when he heard something he hadn’t expected. Hoped for yes, but not expected. Innie was laughing. Whiping around as fast as he could he almost lost balance just to see the younger with something red and white clutched to his chest. „I don’t care what you put me in as long as we get this for Hyunjin.“ He wiped away a tear from his face and handed the sweater to Seungmin. There was a llama on it with a scarf and a christmas hat and it looked… if he had to describe it it looked drunk. Seungmin snorted and quickly covered his mouth with his hand. „Deal.“ He said when he dared to speak again and grabben Innie’s hand.

Their arms were swinging as they wandered through the shop together, Seungmin’s cheeks hurting frrom how brightly he was smiling, even when Jeongin complained about the sweaters being way too ugly, even for an ungly Chrristmas sweater, or his feet hurting. Because never once did the younger try to leave. He didn’t even let go of his hand. And when he picked out two dark green sweaters with Rudolf in sunglasses on them Jeongin just nodded. He put his chin on Seungmin’s shoulder, their fingers still tightly clutched together. „If it makes you happy…“ he sighed and Seungmin beamed at him. And well, that smile was definitely worth it. At least according to Jeongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering I found the llama sweater and the one for Innie and Minnie on a website called Jeckes so if anybody wants to take a look at them that‘s the place to look. Anyway thank you for reading <3


	10. December 10th

_Prompt: Person A breaks all the Christmas ornaments while person B watches, horrified_

_Pairing: Changlix_

Boxes upon boxes were piled in the dorm living room while the radio was playing Have yourself a merry little Christmas for the fourth time in the past hour. Somewhere down the hall somebody was whistling along. Changbin smiled to himself as he put another box filled to the brim with Christmas decorations to the side. He was currently busy organizing them for the maknaes sp they would find them faster when decorating the tree later.

The smell of baking cookies wafted from the kitchen towards him and Changbin took a deep bbreath. Felix was outdoing himself this year, he decided, rummaging through a pile of different candles. Carefully he took a pink one and sniffed it, recoiling immediately. Cotton candy scented candles. Yikes. Probably some kind of fan gift because one of them (probably Hyunjin) was so sweet. He made sure this particular candlee was at the bottom of the box where it was least likely to be found by anybody.

The rushed padding of feet against the floor caught his attention and Bin turned around to look at whoever was running to the living room. Just a second later Felix rounded the corner, a cookie in his hands. „Binnie-Hyung! Do you want to try my-“ He didn’t get any farther. Some of their fairy lights, which lay on the floor in a pile, got caught on his foot. Felix’s eyes widened as he stumbled forward, trying to free himself. Changbin rushed forward to catch the younger but wasn’t fast enough. With a yelp Felix fell over, knocking into a few of the neatly stacked boxes which went crashing onto the floor with him.

The piercing sound of glas breaking could be heard. Felix winced and Changbin stared at the scene, horrified, checking on the younger long forgotten. „That were the Christmas ornaments.“ He breathed out, still frozen to the spot. Felix pulled himself up and went to open one of the boxes. „No wait!“ Changbin tried to call out but of course itwas already too late. A wave of colorful shardspilled out of it and the Australian’s eyes widened yet again. Sheepishly he turned to the older. „Oops.“

Changbin rolled his eyes. He left for the small cupboard in the corner of the room, coming back with two small brooms and two little shovels. One he kept for himself, the other he handed to Felix. Together they began to sweep all the shards into small piles which they then put back into the box. The older was muttering under his breath. They’d definitely have to vacuum clean the room, he didn’t want anybody to step on a shard. And somehow they’d have to get new Christmas ornaments, Jisung would pout if there were none to put on the tree. And a pouting Jisung was a weapon, one the maknaes knew how to use almost too well. He sighed and sweeped a bit more agressively, brows furrowed inannoyance.

„Hey Changbin.“ He looked up at Felix with one eyebrow raised. He really hoped it was important. Shily the younger leaned forward, the faintest hint of pink on his freckled cheeks. He pressed his lips to the older’s, the touch light like a feather. His lips were soft and warm and they tasted of sugar and cinnamon. It chased all of Changbin’s annoyance away. Carefully he lifted a hand to cup the younger’s cheek, thumb caressing over his cheekbones. Carefully Felix pulled back, but when Changbin moved to pull his hand away he swiftly covered it with his own to keep it there. „Don’t be angry with me?“ he asked and pouted. The older rolled his eyes. „I was never angry with you in the first place.“ He replied. Felix grinned and wrapped his arms around his Hyung’s neck to pull him in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this today really felt like a treat after studying for the past few days. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did. Anyways thanks for reading <3


	11. December 11th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna apologize now because this is even shorter than usually but it just... felt complete like this. Next one will be longer again I promise ^^

_Prompt: Person A and person B have a Christmas movie marathon_

_Pairing: Markhyuck_

The light in the living room was low and warm, the sounds from the tv echoed through the almost empty dorm softly. Almost empty, except for the two boys on the couch, tangled in each other and the blanket covering them for comfort rather than warmth. In the dimly lit room it was hard to make out any details about either of them, it was hard to even determine where one of the two figures ended and the other began.

Mark sighed through his nose, eyes opening slightly to look at Donghyuck, his closed eyes and how his skin was shining the richest shade of bronze in the dim light of the candles he had placed everywhere in the room, as he kissed him soft and slow, almost lazily. The movie was still playing, the christmas songs and jingling of bells providing the soundtrack for their late night moment of togetherness. Donghyuck pulled away slightly, his breath hitting Mark’s lips in warm puffs. „How did you get everybody to leave for the night?“ the younger mumbled before he moved back in, not giving his boyfriend any time to reply. „You know-“ Mark tried but he was cut off again by another kiss. He pushed as Donghyuck’s shoulders lightly, sinaling him to move away.

The younger boy broke the kiss and whined, sitting back on the older’s thighs which he had stradled at one point. It took all of Mark’s selfcontrol to not kiss him again. „I can be quite persuasive if I want to be.“ One would think it was impossible to snort quietly but Donghyuck managed to do so and not ruin the calm atmosphere. He rolled his eyes. „Yeah sure.“ „Hey.“ Mark briefly pecked his lips, chuckling when the younger chased after his lips. „Bribery _is_ persuasion.“ The laugh bubbling out of Donghyuck at that was loud and pure and Mark loved it. His lips found the younger boy’s jaw, turning the last of his giggles into a breathy sigh. He pressed soft butterfly kisses against the soft skin of Hyuck’s throat, making sure to cover every spot he could find until he reached his ear. „Merry early Christmas baby.“ He mumbled and wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s waist tightly. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the main characters of the movie standing underneath a misteltoe. „I love you Hyuckie.“ Instead of a verbal answer Donghyuck pressed their lips together in a kiss again, more insistant this time. Slowly they sank back into the cussions, getting lost in each other as the end credits rolled on the tv screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


	12. December 12th

_Prompt: Person A insists on taking a picture with Santa even though they’re way too old, person B is amused and annoyed_

_Pairing: Jaegyeom_

Whenever Christmas rolled around Yugyeom turned into a giant five yeear old. Jaebum knew that. He had spent enough years with the younger to notice the change in his behavior and deal with it accordingly. Dealing with it accordingly meant making sure he wouldn’t tell everybody about the presents they’d get and watching over him on shopping trips so he wouldn’t accidentaly ruin their image by destroying the mall in his childish glee. Which was what he was doing. He was observing Yugyeom’s every move as the Maknae _skipped_ down the hallways of the huge shopping centre in search of the perfect gifts for his friends and family.

Jaebum sighed as they rounded a corner and suddenly stood in front of what looked like several hundred children, standing more or less orderly in line to see Santa. He really hated shopping before christmas and quite enjoyed his Amazon account these days. Yugyeom stopped, eyes wandering from the end of the line to Santa and then back to the last child before he went to stand behind it. His hands were clasped behind his back as he patiently waited. The leader gaped at his Dongsaeng. He wasn’t serious about this, was he? „Yugyeom-ah, you don’t really plan on doing this, _right_?“ he asked, emphasising the right to make sure the younger knew that he expected his agreement. „Of course Hyung, I want a picture with Santa.“ The younger explained as if it was the most sensible thing in the world and Jaebum pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a headache coming. „Yugyeom please. You’re 23 years old. Stop this nonsense.“ Yugyeom turned to the older, his face defiant. „You’re never too old for Santa.“ He answered decidedly and, as if to show how right he was, took a demonstrative step forward.

Not sure if he should laugh or yell Jaebum tried to find the right words to say, tried to figure out how to not yell at the other in public. He couuldn’t do either of it. A disbelieving chuckle pushed through his lips which were pressed together as he looked at Yugyeom again. In a desperate attempt he pinched his own arm. No, this wasn’t a nightmare, he really was in this situation. „Yugyeom please.“ He tried again and fought the amused smile that was tthreatening to form on his face. The younger shook his head, hair flying. „No!“ he said stubbornly.

„Please.“ The older tried again and slowly breathed out through his nose, counting to ten as the other just shook his head. „ _Please._ “ „Nope!“ there was a bordeline devilish smile on Yugyeom’s face when he turned to look at his friend and Jaebum had the sudden urge to throw his shopping bags at him. This time he counted to twenty, just to make sure he’d stay calm. Then he went up to the younger and grabbed both his hands, pulled him away from the line and to the side,right in front of the store winddow of a jewelry store, the glimmering diamods competing with the Christmas ornaments. Yugyeom was struggling to free himslef but to no avail, the older held onto him tightly. „Yugyeom stop this nonsense right now. You’re not a child, don’t embarrass me.“ Jaebum lightly scolded before he pulled his friend away from the children and the fake Santa. He glanced back at the other and, upon seeing his sad expression, felt bad. He squeezed the hand hewas still holding to get the younger’s attention. „If you want to sit on an old man’s lap so desperately you can sit on mine when we get back home.“ Yugyeom giggled into his free hand and Jaebum decided that it had definitely been worth the little jab at his own ego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	13. December 13th

_Prompt: „Open this on Christmas eve. If you have the time.“_

_Pairing: Markyeom_

Yugyeom stood at the airport, mask hiding him from the eyes of the public, the voices of hundreds of people fading into a constant buzz in his ears. He watched Mark hand his bag to a staff member, saw his eyes crinkle and knew that hiding behinf his Hyung’s own mask was a bright smile. Of course the older was happy that he could go home to his family for Christmas. That didn’t lessen the piercing pain in Yugyeom’s chest every time he thought about him leaving. He wanted him here, where he could hug and tease him, where they could be caught underneath a mistletoe, where he could see his face when he opened his present. He wanted Mark to be with _him_. And he felt terrinly selfish for it.

A stray tear dripped from Yugyeom’s dark eyes and down his cheek, disappearing beneath his mask. Silently he cried and watched his Hyung cheerfully prepare for the security check. Beneath his coat he clutched a small box, messily wrapped in dark red paper. He had really tried to make it beautiful but he had never been good at wrapping gifts. Mark turned around to look at his young friend and Yugyeom hated how even with half his face covered he could see his expression fall. Hurriedly the older walked over, hand coming up to grasp the Maknae’s shoulders. „What’s wrong Gyeomie?“ he asked quietly and Yugyeom wanted to say so much. He wanted to tell the older to stay, wanted to tell him that he’d be just as happy here in Korea as he’d be in America, that he loved him.

Instead he pulled the box out from where it had been hidden and held it out for the other to take. The brreath he took was shaky but through the tears he managed to stammer one sentence. „Open this on Christmas eve. If you have the time.“ With his vision blurry he looked at the older as he gently picked up his present. Then a hand pulled him down by the nape and Mark pressed a soft kiss against the younger’s forehead. „Thank you.“ He mumbled into the warm skin and pressed a little closer. „And of course I’ll have time. I’ll never not have time for you.“ His fingers squeezed Yugyeom’s neck. A static voice called for the passangers of the flight to LAX to board and Mark had to pull away. „I’ll miss you.“ He mumbled quietly before he left, casting one last glance at the younger over his shoulder.

Yugyeom wiped the tears from his eyes. „I’ll be waiting here when you come home.“ His promise got lost in the mess of voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I‘m sorry, I didn‘t mean for this to be sad :( tomorrow will be happier again.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading <3


	14. December 14th

_Prompt: „Surely you realize we’re snowed in together, right?“_

_Pairing: Jicheol_

Jihoon was rubbing at his eyes for the nth time. His eyes glanced at the other man in the room and then at the clock on the bottom of the screen in front of him. It was officially Christmas morning. For a moment he stared at the small numbers, then he sighed. Slowly he pushed himself up and out of his chair, approached Seungcheol who sat at the other desk in the small studio. The knock against the side of his headdphones made the older boy jump and Jihoon chuckle. „Merry Christmas.“ He just said. „Already?“ Seungcheol asked before he checked the time himself. „Shit you’re right. Okay come on, let’s get out of here.“ Jihoon nodded and went to pack his bag, grabbing his coat from the older with a quiet thank you when he held it out to him.

Zogether they walked down the quiet hallwayss towards the front door. In the entrance hall Seungcheol almost ran over Jihoon. „Why did you stop?“ he asked the younger and then lifted his head to look at where the other was pointing. Just outside the huge flass door lay a thick white blanket, made of fresh and almost untouched snow. Seungcheol gulped. There was enough snow to block the door, it would ttake them a while to push it away enough to slip out. And then they’d have to walk to the dorm since no bus and no taxi drove around at two am on Christmas morning, especially not in that weather. With the snow it would take them about 40 minutes to get home by foot and neither of them was dressed warm enough for that.

Taking a deep breath he looked down at the younger again who still looked at the door, his eyes wide with horror. „Well then.“ Seungcheol said, doing his best to sound cheerful and unzipped his jacket again.

That seemed to snap Jihoon out of his daze. „What do you mean „Well then“?“ he turned to glare at the taller and Cheol chuckled at his panicked expression. An angry Jihoon was lethal, a worried Jihoon sounded similar but was much easier to take care of. Also, his face betrayed him. „Surely you do realize we’re snowed in together, right?“ Jihoon went on. Seungcheol’s grin widened. „Yup!“ he announced and took off his scarf. „You could have worse company on Christmas morning. You could be with Seungkwan right now.“ The shorter pulled a face. „God no. He’d be yelling and i don’t think I have the energy to calm him down right now.“ Looking utterly defeated Jihoon unbottened his coat and pulled his beanie off. „We won’t get out until they’ve cleaned the streets, am I right?“ Jihoon mumbbled and Seungcheol sighed. „No. But that’s okay. We can have a nice Christmas like this too.“

Jihoon raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t ask, quietly follwing his leader back to the studio they had been using. There they threw their jackets onto one of the chairs, not bothering with hanging them up properly, and themselves onto one the couches each. Seungcheol opened his bag and rummaged through it. When he pulled his hand out again he was holding a thermos up triumphantly. „I was planning on drinking this but I kind of lost track of time.“ He admitted sheepishly and held the thermos out to Jihoon. „It’s tea.“

The younger smiled and put the bottle down onto the coffee table. Then he got up to pull open one of the bottom drawers of his desk. Cheol couldn’t remember it ever being open beffore so he had just assumed it was empty. But now he saw that it wasn’t when Jihoon took out a few packages filled with different snacks and sweets. He threw one at his gaping leader and laid the others down next to the thermos. Carefully he opened it and pured them some tea. Seungcheol took the cup from him and instead handed him the opened package of potato chips.

„You know“ the older began after a while of silent eating. „I know you like to act like you hate skinship and everything, but i remember you cuddling up to me a lot when we were younger.“ Jihoon snorted around a mouth full of cookies. „Much younger.“ He answered after he had swallowed. Instead of replying Seungcheol lifted one of his arms, as if to invite the other into his embrace. „Can I get some Christmas cuddles?“ His eyes were wide and shining hopefully, very similar to how a puppy would look at you when it wanted a treat. The younger snorted yet again and Cheol was already expecting him to decline when he stood upjust to plop down right next to his leader. „Fine but just this once.“ Jihoon grumbled and Seungcheol beamed down at him. His arm wrapped around the smaller boy’s shoulders tightly. After a moment he felt two arms sneak around his body. His chest filled with a warm, happy felling, so intense that he had to close his eyes and just enjoy the moment. „Merry Christmas.“ He mumbled gently, fingers squeezing the younger’s shoulder. Jihoon hummed. „You too.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


	15. December 15th

_Prompt: Person A tries to knit person B a scarf and fails miserably_

_Pairing: Hyunin_

Frustrated Hyunjin tried to unwrap the dark red wool which had trapped his left hand yet again. The two knitting needles he was holding were thrown onto his bed as he groaned, frustration obvious on his face. He had started on this almost two months ago and stupidly thought that knitting a scarf not only would be easy but also a good idea. God he felt stupid now. Not only was it way harder than he had originally anticipated, he seemingly had no talent for this at all. He just couldn’t seem to remember how to do this, the movements still felt unnatural to him. And his work was far from neat or pretty. Honestly he only had regrets about this experience.

Hyunjin sighed and looked at the bit of wool he still had left. Only three more centimeters, then he’d be done. It didn’t calm him down in the slightest. He had originally planned to give Jeongin the scarf as a present for Christmas and until about three hours ago he had really thought it would turn out okay. But now? Now he wanted to hide underneath his bed and never face their Maknae again. It was the 23rd of December and he had no way of getting a different present. So it was either this or nothing. Neither option seemed appealing to Hyunjin.

In the end he decided that it really was the thought that counts and continued in his attempt at finishing what must have been the ugliest scarf in the history of mankind. In the bunk above him Seungmin snored. Another groan could be heard from the older.

It took Hyunjin almost another hour to finish his project and wrap it. Now he stood in front of their Christmas tree, watching Changbin present Felix with a song he wrote himself and Jisung giving Minho one of his drawings. His palms felt sweaty as they held onto the unshapely package as if it was a lifeline. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he shily tapped the youngest’s shoulder. Jeongin spun around with a bright smile that seemed to get even brighter upon seeing him, if that was even possible. Hyunjin tried not to look too sad as he handed him his present. „Here Innie, this is for you. I uh- I made it myself.“ His hand came up to rub at the back of his neck awkwardly. His eyes never left Jeongin’s face as he peeled away the wrapping to reveal the red scarf the older had worked so hard on. Even now, when it was all bundled up, Hyunjin ould immediately spot several mistakes he had made during the process of knitting. He had to force back tears of frustration at that.

Slowly Jeongin lifted up the scarf, feeling the soft wool between his fingers. His eyes were wide as they darted between his present and his Hyung. „You _made_ this?“ the younger asked, sounding completely and utterly awed. Timidly Hyunjin nodded. He was expecting Jeongin to awakwardly say thank you because their Maknae would do everything he could not to hurt his feelings but he would still feel disappointed.

„This is incredible! I can’t believe you made such an effort for me!“ The younger exclaimed and Hyunjin felt stunned. He watched in silence as Innie wrapped the scarf around his neck, smiling the brightest smile of the day so far. Like this you could barely see the mistakes anymore, it just looked like a regular red scarf. „It’s so soft.“ The Maknae marveled and rubbed his cheeks against the fabric. Then his eyes went back to his Hyung. „I love it. Thank you.“ He said warmly. Hyunjin felt lighter at that and allowed himself to smile back at the younger for the first time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody thinks that it‘s impossible to be that bad at knitting, I‘m the living proof that it really is possible. xD Anyway thanks for reading <3


	16. December 16th

_Prompt: Person A and person B are strangers and get stuck on the chair lift together_

_Pairing: Verkwan_

The winter holidays had rolled around and Vernon found himself somewhere in the mountains with his parents. They had booked an impromptu ski trip and he was beyond excited to finally go snowboarding again. Once upon a time he had spent almost his entire winter driving down snowy hills but life had happened and he just hadn’t had enough time for his hobby the past few years. It also meant he wouldn’t seventh wheel when he went out with his friends. Just another tiny bonus.

His feet were swinging excitedly, at least as much as they could with the snowboard strapped to them, the white landscape glimmering beautifully in the sunlight underneath him. The day was perfect for skiing, perfect to spend it outside and on a mountain in general. The boy next to him huffed and took of his ski goggles to glare at Vernon. „Do you have to do that? This thing is unstable enough as it is nobody needs you trying to turn it into a swing set on top of it.“ His voice was loud and had a bit of a dramatic touch to it. Vernon turned to look at the boy and almost choked on the air he had just breathed in. He was frowning, his cheeks and nose were red and his green beanie was everything but flattering and yet Vernon swore he had never seen a more adorable person in his life. This boy was probably the definition os perfect and he was sitting with him on a two seat chair lift, on a ride that would only be another few minutes long. He swallowed. Everything had to perfect now. „I’m sorry.“ Vernon began and took off his own glasses, smiling sheepishly. „I’m just excited cause it’s been a while since I’ve gone snowboarding. I’m Vernon, by the way.“ He stuck out his hand, internally praying that the other boy would take it.

He did. „It’s whatever. Im Seungkwan.“ The smile on Vernon’s face brightened signifficantly. „Seungkwan.“. He repeated. „It’s nice meeting you.“ For a split second the corners of Seungkwan’s lips twitched upwards. „Likewise.“ He studied Vernon’s face. The he leaned his head to the side, frowning again. „You look like Leonardo di Caprio in Titanic.“ He concluded. Vernon laughed. He got that a lot. „I’m just gonna take that as a compliment.“ He could’ve sworn he heard Seungkwan mumbled something like „you should“ under his breath but didn’t dare ask. He could already see the top of the mountain and focused on figuring out how to get this adorable boy’s number rather than internally squealing at receiving a compliment from him.

Turns out he didn’t have to figure that out just yet as the chair lift suddenly stop. Their seats swung violently and as if on instinct Seungkwan grabbed onto the other’s arm. He looked completely and utterly terrified. Not knowing what he should do Vernon awkwardly rubbed his hand once he wasn’t busy clutching onto his own seat anymore. „Hey there’s no reason to be scared. This chair lift was built just last year, it’s the safest one in the country. It’s most likely that someone fell while getting off and they had to stop it for them to not get hurt. We’ll be moving again in no time.“ Again Seungkwan huffed. „I know that!“ he exclaimed, tthe glare back on his face. Vernon didn’t reply and instead just applied a little more pressure onto the hand clutching his arm. His smile was soft. „Of course you do.“ he mumbled more to himself and the other boy flushed at how adoring his voice had sounded.

They spent the few minutes waiting in silence, but it didn’t feel awkward and they didn’t let go of each other either. When the lift moved again Seungkwan breathed a sigh of relief. Vernon, however, felt dread settle in his gut and it grew heavier with every meter they got closer to the mountain top. When they reached it Seungkwan let go of him and effortlessly slipped out of his seat. Before he could start his way down the mountain again though someone tapped his shoulder.

Vernon felt like a complete idiot as he stood there, cheeks red. Awkwardly he held out a piece of paper for the other boy to take. „It’s my number.“ He explained when Seungkwan raised an eyebrow at him. „Next time you want to hold onto someone on the chair lift give me a call.“ That earned him a half-hearted punch but Seungkwan still slipped the paper into his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


	17. December 17th

_Prompt: „Stay. You can’t spend Christmas eve alone.“_

_Pairing: Jongsang_

The entire house was filled with light and warmth, happy chatter leaving no room for silnence on this evening. Jongho was glad he had made it home in time for this partiular day. He almost hadn’t believed it when the news came that they’d all be free to spend Christmas however they liked and had not hesitated to call his mom immediately. Now he was sitting at the table, his brother, all his uncles, aunts and cousins around him. It was wonderful.

In all the joyful noise he almost missed the doorbell ringing. He got up, but his mother was faster than him. Jongho heard her open the door and was abouut to sit back down when her voice caught his attention. „Yeosang-ah! What a surprise!“ she exclaimed and almost immediately Jongho changed his mind. Insteead of sitting back down he hurried to get to his mother’s side. There, just outside their door, was indeeed his Hyung, wrapped in a black jacket and looking somewhat sheepish. „I’m really sorry to bother you all, it’s just that you forgot this.“ Yeosang held up a bag and Jongho’s eyes widened. He had forgotten his laptop at the dorm. He distinctly remembered venting about an assignment he had to complete over the holidays and it seemed like the older had remembered.

Something about that ddn’t seem right. Jongho studied his Hyung, the gears in his head turning. Yeosang was here, in Seoul. On Christmas eve. He couldn’t be driving home now, the drive would take about five hours. That meant he was staying in the city. Next to him Jongho’s mother seemed to have come to the same conclusion. She opened her mouth to say something when a loud crash could be heardfrom the living room. The there was yelling and a child began to cry. She huffed. „Theree’s no Christmas in this house without at least one broken plate. I’ll go make sure nobody got hurt.“ With another pet to her son’s shoulder she left.

„Hyung.“ Jongho began once his mother had disappeared around the corner. „Why aren’t you with your family?“ Yeosang scratched at his cheek and avoided looking at the younger. „Well, our week off was on really short notice so wheen i called my parents they told me they’d booked a trip to Chine. Appa wanted to surprise Eomma with a Christmas vacation. So I planned on meeting Noona but this morning she told me she got the flu and you all were already gone. I wanted to borrow one of your DVDs and that’s when I saw your laptop. So Itjought i’d just drop it off here.“ The older shrugged. His face was unreadable but Jongho knew he was sad and it made his insides churn to know that someone as wonderful as Yeosang was unhappy on a day like this.

Without thinking he took a hold of his friend’s cold hands. „Why don’t you celebrate with us? Mom’ll be delighted.“ He suggested. Yeosang flushed and shook his head. „I don’t want to intrude.“ He mumbled. Jongho protested but all his words fell on deaf ears. Determinedly he tightened his hold on his Hyung’s fingers when he tried to pull away. „Stay. You can’t spend Christmas eve alone.“ He didn’t give the older time to reply. Insteead he pulled him into the house, into the light and into the warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


	18. December 18th

_Prompt: „Oh God, you’re freezing!“_

_Pairing: Seongsan_

The world was white. Everything, as far as Seonghwa could see from his small window was white. The wind threw the thick flakes against the glass, it looked like a constantly moving wall outside. A shiver ran down Seonghwa’s spine and he wrapped his cardigan around his body a little tighter. The power had gone out a while ago, he was feeling a little cold. He had called San earlier to bring him the hoodie he had left at his house but there was no sight of him yet. „Good“ Seonghwa thought. The younger really shouldn’t be running around outside in this weather. He would survive the slightly chilly air for the night.

A knock on the door caught his attention and Seonghwa frowned. He had a feeling he knew who it was and he didn’t like it. He opened the door, already prepared to scold the younger, but the only thing leaving his lips was a shocked gasp. „H-h-h-here H-hyung.“ San pushed through wildly chattering teeth. His skin looked pale and his lips had taken on a concerning hue of purple. The older gaped at his friend and at the hoodie in his hand. Only when San shivered violently did he remember that he had to react. „Oh God, you’re freezing!“ he exclaimed and pulled the younger into his flat. Carefully he peeled off his damp jacket and the hat on his head. Then he pushed him down onto the couch.

It took Seonghwa not even a minute to get the blanket from his bed and wrap it arond San tightly. It was the warmest one he had. The he grabbed a pot, already preparing to fill it with water. However, the stove didn’t turn on and Seonghwa groaned at that. No power meant no tea or warm soup for the younger, even though he would’ve needed it.

His facewas apologetic when he walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. „I’m sorry I asked you to bring me the hoodie. You really should’ve stayed home. Why did you even think it was a good idea to go outside in that weather?“ Seonghwa scolded lightly. He fixed the blanket around San’s shoulder when the younger shrugged. He was still shivering but it wasn’t as bed as when he had arrived and his face seemed to be a shade closer to it’s natural color. „I-it wasn’t that b-bad when I left.“ He tried to explain. „I decided to w-w-walk because of the sn-n-now on the street. By the t-time it got too b-bad I was already closer to you-ur place than mine.“

Seonghwa said nothing and instead patted San’s shoulder, deep in thought. „You can’t go back out there today, that’d be crazy.“ He decided after a while and tugged the younger upwards. „You can stay here. We’ll grab all the blankets we can find and just curl up in my bed until tomorrow morning. Is that okay for you?“ San’s smile was almost too bright. „That’s perfect.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


	19. December 19th

_Prompt: „It’s an advent calender.You’re supposed to open one square per day.“_

_Pairing: Jichan_

If there was one person in the dorm who never looked forward to Christmas it had to be Jihoon, simply because he worked too much to feel joyful. The entire December he seemed even more stressed than usual. Chan had the supicion that it was because of the presents. The older tried to hide it but he cared way too much about them to get them just anything. His present were always well thought through. Because of that, meaning the stress Jihoon was usually under and to say thank you for caring, Chan was going to try and help the older be more cheerful this December and he also knew how he’d do that.

Grinning excitedly he knocked on the door to the studio Jihoon frequented, before he opened it. His Hyung was probably wearing headphones so he wouldn’t have heard anyway. He leaned the box he had with him against the wall, then he crept towards Jihoon. Chan let his hands fall onto the shorter’s shoulders and giggled when he jumped at the sudden contact. He giggled even more when Jihoon glared at him.

„What do you want?“ the older grumbled. He spun his chair until he was facing the younger, his face betraying the curiosity his voice was trying to hide. „I have something for you!“ Chan sing-songed happily and grabed the box, holding it out for Jihoon to take proudly. The older grabbed it. His eyes scanned the entire thing, but he didn’t say a word. Chan’s smile fell a bit. „It’s an advent calender. You’re supposeed to open one square per day.“ He tried, hoping to get some kind of reaction from the older. He just nodded. „Yeah I know that.“ At that the younger’s smile disappeared completely. He cleared his throat awkwardly. „Well then. I just thought I’d drop this off.“ With that he turned on his heel and fled the room, disappointed that his plan hadn’t worked.

Almost a week passed and neither of them even mentioned the advent calender. As far as Chan knew Jihoon hadn’t even brought it back to the dorm. On the first of December he sat on the couch, pouting at his phone as he tried to figure out why his plan had failed when the frontt door opened. He frowned. Nobody had left, most of the others were actually lounging somewhere near him in their pyjamas or already sleeping and it was way too soon for Jihoon to come home.

Or not, he thought, when he saw the older walk into the room. There was a suspiciously familiar box in his arms. With a huff the older plopped down next to Chan and turned to look at him. Not quite knowing what he was supposed to do Chan looked back. „So.“ Jihoon began. „So.“ he echoed and the older smiled slightly. „I was thinking we could open this together. If you want to, of course.“ A brilliant smile broke out on the younger’s face and he nodded excitedly. Jihoon huffed a laugh. „Yeah I thought so.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how much I was looking forward to writing this today. Anyway, thank you guys for reading <3


	20. December 20th

_Pormpt: Person A needs to buy a specific CD for their sister but it’s sold out. Person b helps out._

_Pairing: Xiaodery_

Finally he was at the front of the line. Xiaojun had waited almost the entire day to enter the store, and that just two days before Christmas. Why Ariana Grande had thought it was a good idea to drop her new album on the 22nd of December of all days he didn’t know. Money, probably.

It didn’t matter, he had been patient enough and now he’d be able to buy it. Smiling happily he stepped up to the counter and asked for the specific CD. The lady behind it smiled back at him. She picked the album up from where it had been in a box beneath the counter and handed it to him. „You’re in luck, that’s the last one. Who would’ve thought it’d be sold out immediately?“ She seemed somehwat tired but happy. No surprise, she had probably made more money that day than the entire December. Xiaojun nodded along before he said a polite goodbye.

He was almsot out of the store when someone brushed past him in a hurry. Surprised he stopped to stare after the other boy. He was currently leaning on the counter, breathing heavily, as if he had run all the way. „I… need one of the new… Ariana Grande albums.“ He panted. The saleswoman’s face fell immediately. „I’m so sorry I just sold the last one. We’ll get the next shipping on the 26th, why don’t you come back then?“ At those words the unkown boy’s hand slipped from the ccounter to hang limply by his side. His eyes were widened in complete horror. „That’s… that’s too late. But thank you.“

Xiaojun looked down at the album in his hand and felt bad. Somehow it seemed really important to this stranger but… he didn’t want to give his up. He had been looking forward to buying it since the release date had been announced. He was still contemplating his options when the other boy walked past him, his head hung low. „Why do you need to buy it today?“ he asked without thinking. The stranger looked up, obviously surprised by the sudden question. „My sister wants it for Christmas. It’s the only thing she asked for. And I thought I’d be able to get it but i had this exam today that took longer than expected and when I got to the store closest to University it was already sold out. I’ve been to five different stores already.“

For a moment Xiaojun was sure the other would start crying. He bit down onto his lower lip and took another glance at the album. Then he held it out for the other boy to take. „Here. I can get it after Christmas, I’ve waited almost enough, I can wait another four days.“ Carefully the stranger took the album from his hands and just stared at it for a moment. Then his eyes snapped up to look at Xiaojun, one of his hands came up to grasp his tightly. „Thank you so much! I’ll pay you back, I promise!“ He exclaimed. Xiaojun blushed slightly. His hands felt so warm. He forced out a chuckle to distract from his red cheeks. „You better. I’m Xiaojun, by the way.“ The other smiled brightly. „Hendery.“ He answered. „Can I have your number?“ he added and Xiaojun almost choked at the blunt words. „So we can talk about when we’ll meet again. I have to give you your new album, after all.“ The blush on Xiaojun’s cheeks darkened. „I didn’t say we’d meet again?“ Hendery smiled. „Yeah but I’d like to see my savior again. If that’s okay.“ The other huffed and pretended to think for a moment. „Sure, why not.“ He answered then. Hendery squeezed his hand. „It’s a date.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We‘re getting pretty close to the end. It‘s kind of sad. Are y‘all excited for Christmas already?


	21. December 21st

_Prompt: „Flour and sugar is a good look for you.“_

_Pairing: Jilix_

It was a well known fact that Felix loved baking almost as much as he liked performing. That made it only logical for him to be the one who made their cookies every single Chrsitmas. Not that he’d ever complain, he enjoyed the task and somehow managed to outdo himself every year.

It just so happened that, from time to time, another member would want to join him. Baking cookies was part of the Christmas exprience, as the others insisted, so every year there was someone who would saunter into what certainly was Felix’s kitchen rather than Chan’s to „help“ him. Which usually ended in chaos.

Felix was panting, looking around at the kitchen and what they had done to it in the past fifteen minutes. The place looked like a war zone if the land of plenty ever decided to have a war. There was flour on the floor, the cabinets, the wall, and most of it was on them. Jisung, who stood at the opposite side of the room, looked like a ghost. Felix guessed that he didn’t look any better.

It shouldn’t have turned into this. He only wiped some some of the dough off his fingers. Good, he had done it on Han’s face but that really hadn’t been bad enough for the other september twin to throw and entire handfull of flour directly at his face. Just the memory made Felix pout. Jisung giggled at the sight, before he promptly started coughing. He had inhaled some of the flour on the hand he had used to cover his mouth with. That in turn made Felix laugh.

When he had stopped caughing and caught his breath again Han leveled a playful glare at his friend. „I could’ve been dying over here and all you were doing is laugh.“ He pouted and the slightly younger boy snorted. “You weren’t dying, quit being dramatic you’re starting to sound like Hyunjin.“ Han pulled a face. He turned towards the oven to peak inside, muttering something about squrrels and drama llamas under his breath. Deciding that is was better to stop him from thinking about the matter any longer the Australian walked up next to his friend and bumped their hips together. Han stopped his mumbling immediately, wide eyes looking up at Felix. There was a teasing s,ile on the younger’s face. „Flour and sugar is a good look for you.“ He teased and bumped their hips together again.

Han almost lost his balance. He laughed, letting himself sink down onto the floor where he leaned against the wall. He wass still giggling when Felix settled onto the floor facing him. „Thanks.“ Jisung pushed out in between giggled. „For you too.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading <3


	22. December 22nd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the prompt only says person B but let‘s just add a person C this time, okay? 😊

_Prompt: Person A can’t travel home for Christmas so person B organizes a skype call with their family_

_Pairing: Norenmin_

The entire dorm was decorated, ornaments glimmering and gleaming in the light of the lamps and bowls with cookies everywhere. Yet Renjun just wasn’t in the mood. Sighing deeply he stared at the empty bed where Chenle usually stayed. The younger had left for China two days ago to see his parents for the holidays. Johnny, Ten, even Mark had managed to book flights and go home for at least a few days. All except for him. He regretted agreeing to hosting this stupid new radio show now. But nobody had told him about the Christmas special he was supposed to be part of.

He didn’t notice the two pairs of eyes on him as he wallowed in selfpity. But down the hall, in the doorway to the kitchen stood Jaemin and Jeno, watching him silently. Jaemin was pouting at his friend. He didn’t want Renjun to be sad on Christmas and he knew for a fact that his boyfriend didn’t want that either. He took another glance at the Chinese boy before he pulled Jeno into the kitchen by the elbow. „So.“ Jaemin began, whispering just in case Renjun decided to stop staring at an empty bed and go looking for them. „We’ve agreed that we both like Renjun. Like, _a lot_ , right?“ he asked and Jeno nodded. Satisfied Jaemin nodded. „Right. That’s why I thought that we can’t let him be lonely on Christmas. And I already have an idea on how we’ll doo that.“ Smiling brightly he looked at his boyfriend. He wanted to keep the other in suspense for a little on purpose. Finally Jeno rolled his eyes, yet at the same time he was smiling fondly. „What did you have in mind?“ Jaemin’s smile widened. „Chenle has Renjun’s mom’s number, right?“

The door fell shut rather loudly, the sound echoing in the almost empty dorm. Renjun sighed. It was the 24th and nobody except him would be here. Even though he didn’t want to he felt pretty sorry for himself. „Worst Christmas ever.“ He mumbled under his breath and headed towards the kitchen. He stopped right outside though, blinking a few times to make sure he wasn’t halucinating. „What are you two still doing here?“

Jaemin and Jeno simultanously looked up from their cups and beamed at him so happily that it was a little suspicious. „We’re leaving later. Our families won’t celebrate until it’s evening anyway. Also we have a surprise for you.“ Renjun wasn’t all that sure he really wanted to have the surprise but Jeno was quick to reassure him that it was nothing bad.

Together the three of them walked down the hall and into Renjun’s room. There he froze for a second time that day. On his bed was a bowl filled with various Chinese snacks he loved to eat and an opened laptop. On the screen were the smiling faces of his parents. His mom waved at him and Renjun felt himself tear up a bit.

A hand on his shoulder caught his attention and he turned to first look at the owner of said hand, Jeno, and then at Jaemin. „We thought you could need a little Christmas surprise.“ The younger said and gently nudged him with his shoulder. „We’ll leave you three alone now. But let’s have dinner together before we leave, yeah?“ all Renjun could was nod and smile as he watched the two leave. Once the door was closed he sunk down onto the bed and turned to the screen. „Hi mom, hi dad.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	23. December 23rd

_Prompt: Person A and person B untangle the Christmas lights together_

_Pairing: Soonchan_

Soonyoung put the box with the Christmas lights down on the table with a loud thud, loud enough to startle Chan. The younger had been too focused on his phone to notice him come in. When he heard the loud noise he almost jumped out of his seat. With wide eyes he looked from the box to Soonyoung and then back again. „What’s this?“ he finally asked.

„Those are the Christmas lights, as you may have noticed.“ The other answered and gestured towards where the word „lights“ was written on the box in bright red letters. „And we’re gonna untangle them together.“ Chan sighed. „Do we have to?“ but the look Soonyoung gave him was answer enough. He raised his arms in defence. „It was just a question.“

Soonyoung had never been one for silence so it took mere minutes for him to turn on some Christmas music, grinning happily when the younger raised and eyebrow at him. „For the Christmas spirit. We haven’t really had time together this december yet and I want to have my Christmas moment with out Maknae.“ For a moment he abandoned his lights to ruffle the younger’s hair. Chan rolled his eyes but he wasn’t exactly mad about being forced to spend time with the older.

With the music playing it was actually pretty nice untangling the Christmas lights. A small smile grew on Chan’s face as he picked at a particularly stubborn knot. „I saw that.“ Soonyoung sing-songed and the younger quickly forced his facial expression to be neutral. „Saw what? I don’t know what you’re talking about.“ The older laughed. „Yeah sure. No matter what you say, I know you like spending time with me.“ Chan pouted and rolled his eyes but yet again the very persistent smile appeared on his face. „Alright _maybe_ I don’t mind having you around sometimes.“ Soonyoung stuck out his tongue. „I love you too.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more day to go. Are you guys ready for the big finale?  
> Thank you for reading <3


	24. December 24th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I‘m so sorry. I didn‘t manage to write yesterday. But that means you get a double update today.

_Prompt: „I can think of some very interesting ways to keep us warm.“_

_Pairing: Hyunsung_

„It’s freezing in here!“ Hyunjin exclaimed and glared at the broken heater. The temperature in the studio was only marginally higher than outside and even with his coat wrapped around his hody as tightly as possible the cold was starting to get to him. He rubbed his hands together in a desperate attempt to warrm them up. Then his eyes wandered from the heater to Jisung who was sitting in his chair, eyes glued to the screen in front of him and so focused that he didn’t notice the shivers shaking his entire body. Even though he was wearing about three hoodies it seemed to do very little to keep him warm.

As Hyunjin enjoyed the sensation of his warm breath hitting his fingers he had an idea. Slowly he got up to walk over to the other boy and wrap his arms around the younger’s neck from behind. Jisung shrieked and Hyunjin almost let go again in an attempt to protect his ears from the piercing sound. Instead he tightened his hold. „Im cooooold!“ he whined and looked at Jisung with his best kicked-puppy-expression. „I know Jinnie. You can go home I’ll just finish here and then I’ll come too, okay?“ a cold hand rubbed Hyunjin’s arm as Jisung already tried to focus on his song again. Hyunjin frowned. He most certainly deserved more attention than that.

„I don’t want to go home!“ he protested loudly before he bent down to Jisung’s ear, his voice becoming much smoother and mre seductive in the matter of a second. „I can think of some very interesting ways to keep us warm.“ The younger shrieked again, at the words and the two _very_ cold hands slipping under the neckline of all his hoodies to slide over his skin. He gaped, looking much like a fish out of the water as he tried to comprehend whether Hyunjin had simply been joking or serios about the matter. A nip at his earlobe told him that yes, the older had been very serious about his suggestion.

„Jinnie!“ Jisung exclaimed, scandalized. „We’re in Chan Hyung’s studio!“ with his lips still pressed against the younger’s skin, hands pulling the fabric of Jisung’s clothes down even farther Hyunjin shrugged. „He doesn’t have to know. Unless you’re into that.“ Another scandalized squeak. Hyunjin smirked. „Don’t tell be you don’t want it.“

Ice cold fingers wrapped around his wrists and pulled his hands away from Jisung’s chest. The younger got up and turned to face his friend. His face was flushed red, his hair was slightly mussed and he looked everything but cold as he glared at Hyunjin. The older was getting ready for a scolding when Jisung grabbed his backppack and threw it at him with more force than either of them had apparently expected, if the brief surprise on the younger’s face was anything to go by. But Jisung quickly focused on the older again. „Pack your things up we’re going home. I’m not taking my clothes off in an ice cold studio.“ Hyunjin gaped. It took him a couple seconds to find his voice again. „Wait so we’re doing this? For real?“ Jisung huffed, the red on his cheeks darkening. „Well you started it so might just finish as well.“ Hyunjin had never gathered his things as fast before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


	25. December 25th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. This is the last chapter. I tried to keep a special prompt for this occasion. I really want to thank everybody who kept up with this for reading and everybody who commented for the kind and encouraging words, they made this even more fun than it already was. I hope I could make your December at least a little nicer and wish you all a very happy and healthy Christmas. ♥️

_Prompt: Person A proposes to person B on Christmas eve_

_Pairing: Seungjin_

The light of the candles threw dancing shadows onto the wall and reflected off the glimmering ornaments all over the tree. Hyunjin nervously watched as Seungmin went through the pile of his gifts, completely ignoring his own. He felt like a wreck. For weeks he had prayed that the younger would like his present but now that he sat here all he really wanted to do was turn back time and stop himself from going through with his idea. This was too much for his poor, fragile heart to handle.

Seungmin picked up the small black box that had previously been hidden beneath a very soft looking blanket. His eyees quickly searched for his boyfriend and when he found him he gave him a small smile. Hyunjin bit down onto his thumbnail as he watched the younger untie the small silver bow he had wrapped around the box. He opened it and basically froze. His eyes were so wide that Hyunjin briefly worried before Seungmin looked at him again and all his thoughts about the younger’s eyes went out of the window. „Hyunjin.“ Seungmin forced out. „What is this.“

Hyunjin removed his thumb from his lips and took a deep, shaky breath, before he lowered himself onto one knee in front of his boyfriend. Almost immediately everybody else in the room went quiet and he grimaced. This just made the experience more nere wrecking. „S-Seungmin.“ He began and then cleared his throat. His eyes locked onto the younger’S still wide ones, but now they had this shimmer of realization and forced denial in them. Hyunjin didn’t know if that was normal or a bad thing but there was no way out now so he just continued. „We’ve been together since we were trainees here, we’ve known each other for even longer and every day I just feel so thankful and happy that I’ve met you and that you let me love you and love me back and… and I thought that, one day, I want the whole world to know how happy you make me so I want to know if you, of course not anytime soon I mean, we’re both still young and there’s the contract with JYP and our fans and-“ „Hyunjin.“ Seungmin mumbled and the older stopped mid-sentence. He took one more breath and bit his lips before he looked up at who he called the love of his life. „I want to ask you to marry me. One day, when we’re both old enough and ready, I want you to be my husband. If you’ll have me.“

A tear rolled down Seungmin’s cheek. Hyunjin’s heart broke when he didn’t say anything but he tried not to let it show. Slowly the younger sunk down onto his own knees until they were face to face, his cheeks wet from crying. „Yes.“ He breathed out. „Yes I want to marry you.“ As if on autopilot Hyunjin wrapped his arms around his now fiancé. Distinctly he noticed the tears on his own face and the others applauding them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and a very merry Christmas <3


End file.
